


Four Out of Five

by MissIzzy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was holding her with her nose millimeters from his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Out of Five

He was holding her with her nose millimeters from his. She had tensed, then relaxed, and was now tense again, for a completely different reason.

He could hear in her breath, which was quickened, and filled his ears, as her scent filled his nose, and her face filled his eyes, from her falling eyelids to her reddened cheeks to her quivering lips. He parted his lips, and she opened her mouth and exhaled a heavy breath, filling his sense of taste with her.

Four senses completely filled with her, and yet feeling nothing but air on his face maddened him.


End file.
